The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, for example, a circuit board having an alignment pattern and a semiconductor package having a protrusion pattern.
The development of electronic industry may provide low price electronic products having beneficial characteristics such as light weight, compact size, high speed and high performance. Semiconductor packages are provided to implement an integrated circuit chip to be suitable for use in an electronic product. Various research has been performed to enhance performance of the semiconductor package.
Three-dimensional packages have been developed to implement a through via (TSV) technique so as to meet the requirement of high performance in stack-type packages fabricated by a wire bonding technique. The three-dimensional packages may be fabricated to vertically stack multi-functional devices so that it may be possible to accomplish high memory capacity, low power consumption, high transmission rate, and high efficiency. A HBM (High bandwidth Memory) is one of the three-dimensional packages that has a structure in which memory chips are stacked like CPU or SOC using an interposer with TSVs.